Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders
Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders is another new upcoming movie planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on Vimeo sometime in 2013 hopefully for the real film's 30th anniversary after Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar is released. Plot The story describes a gang conflict in Tulsa, Oklahoma, between the Socs (pronounced "soashes"), rich bullies from Tulsa's affluent Eastside neighborhood (today's Midtown), and the Greasers, boys from poor families who live on the west side of the railroad tracks. References to movies playing in cinemas suggest that the year is 1965. These are the members of the gangs, starting with the Greasers: Ponyboy Curtis is a sensitive, poetically inclined 14-year-old who lives with his older brother Sodapop, a high-school dropout, and their oldest brother Darrel. Darrel's relationship with Soda and Ponyboy has been strained since their parents died and he took over responsibility for the household. Johnny Cade is a 16-year-old whose parents neglect him and frequently argue with each other. Dallas Winston is an older, hotheaded troublemaker. Keith "Two-Bit" Matthews is a funloving wisecracker, and Steve Randle is Sodapop's best friend. Also on the Greaser side are some stuffed animals known as Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, and Lumpy, along with their friends Darby, Buster, Christopher Robin, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kronk, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pterano, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Hubie, Rocko, Roger Rabbit, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ttark, Chanticleer, and Jack Skellington. The Socs include Bob Sheldon and Randy Adderson, whose girlfriends are Sherri "Cherry" Valance and Marcia. Also on the Soc side are Ozzy, Strut, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Carface Carruthers, Killer, Oogie Boogie, The Grand Duke of Owls, Shere Khan, Pete, Lord Rothbart, Ratigan, Fidget, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Drake, The Foosa of Madagascar, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth). The story begins with three confrontations between Greasers and Socials. In the first incident, five Socs gang up on Ponyboy and cut his neck with a switchblade. Johnny was attacked similarly a month earlier. The second event occurs when Bob and Randy find Cherry and Marcia walking home from a movie with Johnny, Ponyboy, Two-Bit, Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Simba, Aladdin, Scooby-Doo, Charlie, Jack, and their friends. Cherry and Marcia diffuse this situation by going home with the Social boys. Finally, Ponyboy, Johnny, Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Simba, Aladdin, Scooby-Doo, Charlie, Baloo, the Vultures, Jiminy, Ttark, Jack, and the others start to run away after Darrel knocks Ponyboy down during an argument. As the two boys (along with Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Simba, Aladdin, Scooby-Doo, Charlie, Baloo, Jack, and their friends) rest in a park, Bob, Randy, and two other Socs (along with Ozzy, Strut, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Carface Carruthers, Killer, Oogie Boogie, The Grand Duke of Owls, Shere Khan, Pete, Lord Rothbart, Ratigan, Fidget, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Drake, The Foosa of Madagascar, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth)) attack them, and Bob is stabbed and killed by Johnny while trying to drown Ponyboy. With advice and supplies from Dallas, Ponyboy, Johnny, Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Simba, Aladdin, Scooby-Doo, Charlie, Baloo, the Vultures, Jiminy, Ttark, Jack, and the others hide out in an abandoned church in a nearby town for a few days. At the church, Ponyboy reads Gone with the Wind and quotes the Robert Frost poem "Nothing Gold Can Stay." After Dallas arrives with news that Cherry has offered to support the boys in court, the church accidentally catches fire with some children trapped inside, and Johnny is hospitalized with severe burns and a broken back after he, Ponyboy, Dallas, Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Simba, Aladdin, Scooby-Doo, Charlie, Baloo, Jack, and thier friends rescue them. The boys (along with Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Simba, Aladdin, Scooby-Doo, Charlie, Baloo, the Vultures, Jiminy, Ttark, Jack, and the others) are praised for their heroism, but Johnny is charged with manslaugher for killing Bob, and Ponyboy and Soda are threatened with being moved to a boy's home. Meanwhile, Bob's death has sparked calls from the Socs (along with Ozzy, Strut, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Carface Carruthers, Killer, Oogie Boogie, The Grand Duke of Owls, Shere Khan, Pete, Lord Rothbart, Ratigan, Fidget, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Drake, The Foosa of Madagascar, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth)) for a "rumble". Pumbaa and Cera headbutt Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, Mr. Krabs throws Plankton back to the Chum Bucket, Jack rips off Oogie Boogie's skin and stamps on one of his bugs, Tigger blasts off Team Rocket, Pikachu thunderbolts The Grand Duke causing him to get turned into a midget and getting him chased by his nephew Hunch, Genie uses Tantor to blow away Carface and Killer, Rothbart transforms himself in The Great Animal, but gets shot by Timon using his arrow, Simba battles against Scar, Hubie battles against Drake, Charlie destorys Dr. Facilier's tailsman causing him to get dragged into the Underworld, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy knock down Pete, Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria battle against the Foosa and Alex scares away the Foosa by knocking them down and roaring at them, Aladdin wishes for Jafar, Maleficent, and Myotismon to get back into their lamp for another 10,000 years, Ash ties a stick with fire on it to Shere Khan's tail to scare him away, Simba and Alex scare away Ozzy and Strut by roaring at them, Skipper tells Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Rinkus, Sierra, Ratigan, and Fidget to go back to where they belong, and Littlefoot tells Hyp, Mutt, and Nod to stick with him and the rest after the Socs are beat. The Greasers (along with Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Simba, Aladdin, Scooby-Doo, Charlie, Baloo, the Vultures, Jiminy, Ttark, Jack, and their friends) win, but Ponyboy is injured, so Dallas (along with (along with Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Simba, Aladdin, Scooby-Doo, Charlie, Baloo, Jiminy, Ttark, Jack, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, and the others) drives him to the hospital, where the boys and the gang visit Johnny. Having lost interest in fighting, Johnny is unimpressed by the victory. He dies after encouraging Ponyboy to "stay gold", referring to the Frost poem. Unable to bear Johnny's death, Dallas robs a convenience store at gunpoint and is killed by the police. Sometime later, Ponyboy is cleared of wrongdoing in Bob's death and allowed to stay with his brothers. After scenes in which Ponyboy and his brothers reconcile after an argument and Ponyboy finds a letter from Johnny saying that saving the children was worth sacrificing his own life, the film ends with a repeat of the first scene, in which Ponyboy writes a school report describing his recent experiences. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Christopher Robin, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kronk, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Genie, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pterano, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Hubie, Rocko, Roger Rabbit, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ttark, Chanticleer, Jack Skellington, Ozzy and Strut, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Carface, Killer, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Oogie Boogie, Shere Khan, Pete, Rothbart, Ratigan, Fidget, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Drake, The Foosa of Madagascar, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *Christopher Robin joins Pooh and the gang in this film. *The only reason Hyp, Mutt, and Nod guest star as villains in this film is because they were still portrayed as bullies in The Land Before Time TV series episode The Great Egg Adventure (despite them reforming at the end of The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving). However, they will reform again after the final battle scene to stick with Pooh and the gang. *Unlike most Pooh's Adventures films using extended versions of other films, this film will use both theatrical and extended versions of the film. *Like the threatical version of the real film, this film will use the same intrumental background music from the theatrical cut of the film instead of the classic songs, which the music was mostly plastered with, from the complete novel cut (with the exception of the song Gloria since it is heard in both versions) for every part of both cuts of the film. This is because Yru17 thought it would be completely annoying to leave the songs from the extended version in this crossover film since he likes the background music heard in the theatrical cut better. *During the playground scene, right before the Socs start attacking the Greasers, the film will feature a new version of the song When You're Big from The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving with Plankton, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Carface, Killer, The Grand Duke of Owls, Pete, Rothbart, Ratigan, Fidget, Oogie Boogie, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) singing along with Hyp, Mutt, and Nod done by Yru17. *A new version of We Hate the Sun from Rock-a-Doodle performed by the Grand Duke of Owls will be featured in this film being done by Yru17. *This film will also feature a new version of That's What Friends Are For from The Jungle Book with Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Simba, Alex, Aladdin, Charlie, Jack, and their friends singing along with the Vultures. *Due to the film's content, the film will be censored, including the parts that made the extended version of The Outsiders recive a PG-13 rating instead of a PG rating (which the theatrical version recieved back in 1983) and the strong language used in both cuts of the real film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, the Pokémon films, The Land Before Time films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The Jungle Book 1 and 2,'' Talespin: Plunder and Lightning,'' Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove ''films, the ''Madagascar films, the Tarzan films, The Princess and the Frog, the Aladdin films, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, The Pebble and the Penguin, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, The Swan Princess films, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Sleeping Beauty, and Rock-a-Doodle. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Yru17